1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to multi-purpose flashlight structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fluid dispensing flashlight apparatus wherein the same is directed to effect selective dispensing and projection of a repulsion fluid relative to the flashlight organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The user of flashlights and the like by various law enforcement organizations as well as individuals upon encountering of an assailant or animal has heretofore been required to seek use of a repelling mechanism, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for the fluid dispensing organization integrally associated with a flashlight to permit ease of dispensing of a repulsion fluid in a convenient and time saving manner. Whereas multi-purpose flashlight structure has been utilized in the prior art such as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,504,889; 4,835,665; 4,862,148; 4,905,130; and 4,881,155, the prior art has heretofore failed to permit the use of a repulsion fluid to be readily projected from the associated flashlight in a manner as set forth by the instant invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.